


Shopping

by NITRAM



Series: Emma The Adult Baby of StoryBrooke [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: The charming family head out to nice shopping trip





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this story will contain breastfeeding I was not sure what rateing a story like this should have or which warning works best on in it , thankyou to all who have left kudos on my once upon a time fanfics Thankyou Shakesperianscribe for the kudos and comments thankyou Emmameline, 123gonzalezz, BlackGoddess2011,aliencorncat Xyaoi99X Rainbowcoiour789 Shadokiss AgatahLuka boywithabeard11 ximximyand thankyou to the gust that leave Kudos thankyou to all of you who read my stories Heres a new one I hope you lovely readersenjoy

Charming entered the nursery of his adult-baby daughter. He walked up to the adult crib where his baby girl was peacefully sleeping in, "wakey-wakey sweetheart," he cooed gentle shaking his baby girl. The motion of being shaking made Emma slowly but surly open her eyes adjusting her eyes to day and seeing who dared wake her up put a huge smile on the infantilize woman's face "DADDY!" The big baby happily exclaimed as he saw he father take her out of the crib. The blond savior loved it when her parents carried her she loved being in the arms of her daddy and mommy. then a thought occurred to the daughter of Snow-White and Charming "Daddy do you have to work today?" Emma voiced her thought with a child like emotion that represented sadness or fear of being a way from her daddy too long "No baby today is a day for the charming family to be togther," David put his daughter's concern at ease hearing her daddy's claim made Emma's face lit up she enjoyed being with her family. "Lets get you changed," He cooed taking his daughter to her changing table that was across her crib. The nursery was like any other the only difference was that it was made to fit an adult. Inside the nursery walls are painted yellow her floor carpet is pink painted yellow she had pink girly curtains her crib and changing table and dressers are white. Laying his daughter on the changing table David went to the closet and grabbed some clothing for Emma .

Seeing how his baby girl got down from the changing table and seeing her squat Charming realized what she was doing, Charming decided to ley her finish. "Uh-oh someone had an accident," Charming teased pulling the waist band of her diaper. He picked her up and laid her on the changing table, Emma just smiled and gave her father a babyish grin. David untapped Emma's diaper and made quick work of cleaning and protecting his baby girl from the evils of diaper rashes. After Emma's diaper was changed David dressed his little girl he remove her baby pink shirt and replaced with another pink shirt this one had a rainbow on it and in the bottom of the rainbow it read best day ever, then her p-j bottoms were removed and replace with a pink skirt that showed off her diaper. He carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where he gentle set Emma in her highchair Snow tied a bib around Emma's neck Good morning baby," Snow cooed in a sing-song voice which Emma loves to hear it "Morning mommy," Emma was chipper today she had woken up very happy. Snow had prepared breakfast and the parents ate with both of them taking turns in feeding Emma. Emma may have woken up happy but that didnt stop her from being the mischievous little girl that she was, So when her father tried to feed her Emma just moved her head the other way. Seeing how her baby girl was misbehaving Snow thought of something Open up baby her comes the choo-choo chukka-chukka ,"Snow encouraged her baby girl to eat by making train noise which had the desired effect Emma opened her moth and clapped any time her mother would make the train noises. "Thats a good baby," David cooed at his daughter a couple of spoonful Emma was done with her breakfast See Emmy all gone what good girl you are," Snow praised her daughter for finishing the food.

Once the Family was fed Snow took Emma to her playpen. "Okay sweetie play here for a bit mommy and daddy will be back," Snow kissed the top of Emma's forehead, to assure her that they will return. Snow handed her a rattle "Okay mommy," Emma replied accepting the rattle then giving it a few shakes, before she lost herself in her game. With that Snow returned to the kitchen togther they cleared the table and did the dishes in no time they were done. Both charming had been dressed Snow was wearing a nice summer dress while Charming was wear slacks and a collard shirt. Once charming and Snow were done they returned to the living room, Charming lifted Emma out of her playpen and carried her to the garage. He gentle settled Emma in her baby car-seat, while David was busy settling Emma Snow got in the driver's seat, David took the passenger seat and the Charming family wear off on the road. "Are we there?" Emma asked not even five minutes on the road "No baby we just got in the car," Snow replied to her curios little girl. "Are we there?" Emma asked once again this her father answered "No kiddo we still have longs way to." Emma stayed silent for about two seconds, "Are we there yet." Emma kept on asking that while both Charming and Snow found it adorably cute the first couple of times it was irritating both parents by now which caused Charming to look at his baby girl "No Emma we are not," He replied a little more harsher then he intended, "I was only asking," Emma replied with her lips quivering and David mad the mistake of looking at her It hurt him to see his baby girl sad heck who as he kidding Emma had him wrapped around her little fingers "Sorry princess daddy didn't mean to make you sad," He apologized and Snow gave him a look that said we need to talk about this.

Soon enough the Charming family arrived at there destination which happened to be a the Storybrooke Mall. This Mall was large it contain anything from food to games clothes and to magical items or to be more precise ingredients for potions and spells, it even contained stores for adult-babies. This Mall was large the owner of the mall was unknown although most of the citizen thought it was owned by the Apprentice. Snow parked the vehicle, David unstrapped his baby from her large car seat "Daddy where are we ?" The big baby asked as she took in Aww the mall it was incredible large "Oh this is Storybrooke's Mall princess?" Her father answered her question as he was gentle settling her in the shopping cart that snow had brought for them. "Storybrooke has a mall?" Emma was one of the few citizen that did not know about the towns mall and she was understandably surprised about that fact. "Yes sweetie," Snow answered the baby's question grabbing Emma 's diaper bag the family went inside with charming wheeling Emma in side the large mall. "Okay here we are, Snow said to no one in particular they walked in and went to the sections they need it I In One store they bought diapers lotions and creams, since they were running low on diaper supplies for Emma. On another they bought some clothing mostly for their baby girl fancy dresses and ball gowns the stopped at a toy store and they planned to buy Emma some toys when the literally bumped with Maleficent and Lily.

Lily was dressed in a similar fashion to Emma including the diapers and she was also inside the cart "Came to take my second chance away?" Maleficent bitterly asked as she saw it was Snow and David who had bumped in to her "No look were Sorry but as you can see we are getting our second chance," Both David and Snow felt awful to what they did to the dragon. "Sorry for what taking my baby away or for bumping into me," Maleficent wasn't convinced about anything they were saying] at least until she eyed Emma and so how the blonde savior was dressed "So the rumors are true?" This time she asked gentle as she lovingly eyed her own daughter "What rumors?" This confused the family their shouldn't be any rumors, They never tried to hide Emma's treatment at all her diapers wer usually very noticeable. This gave Snow an idea maybe we can have playdate for our little ones?" Maleficent agreed to Snows idea and with that both families continued with their purchasing. David and Snow bought Emma some toys coloring book and anything they missed. 

"Mommy why are we getting all this stuff are we going to a party?" Emma couldn't help but ask since her mommy and daddy never dressed her fancy unless they were going to one of the parties that was usually held at granny's diner. "Such a smart baby you are, but no sweetie we are not going anywhere at least not today," Snow cooed tickling her little girl under the chin, causing Emma to laugh babyishly. The family finished their shopping however Emma was gettin hungry she need it to be fed and of-course she did what anyother baby would do she cried ans wailed loudly. Snow was trying to calm her daughter "Shh baby its okay its okay ," Snow bounced the baby on he hip to try and calm the blonde savior down. David went to the food court to purchase their meal while Snow sat down at started to breastfed her baby "Drinkup." Emma didnt need to be told twice as soon as her mommy's nipples were inside her mouth Emma started to greedily suckle and drinking the warm milk that was rushing towards her mouth, This made her feel conected to Snow more. As Emma drank her milk she also was making use of her diaper. 

Snow finished feeding Emma . At the moment David returned with their meals Snow was patting Emma on the back to make her baby burb after a couple of pats on the back Emma burped loudly, Emma was once again gentle settled in a highchair while the adults ate their meal Snow had the Cesar Salad while David had some chinses food. Emma looking at her father food Daddy can I have some please? she asked cutely eyeing her fathers food. "Sure thing kiddo," David replied to his baby giving her a couple of spoonful. Snow just watched her husband and daughter interact and it put a smile in her face. This is how it should be with the only expectation that Emma should be an actual baby but she would take what she can get after all whether Emma's 30 or 3 she will always be Snow's baby girl. "What else do we need Charming?" Charming thought for a second "I think our little girl need her diaper change and its your turn." With that statement Snow released Emma from highchair and carried the big baby to the woman's bathroom "Lets get you changed baby girl" Snow laid Emma on the changing table " I made a boom-boom mommy," Snow smiled at her daughter and how well she was behaving "I can ese that baby," Snow replied removing Emma's diaper and wiping her clean then she add lotions and creams once she was sure that Emma was good to go she diapered her in a new clean diaper. Once Snow had finished diapering Emma the bandit princess gave the baby savior accouple of raspberries in her tummy causing Emma to laugh. 

They returned to were David was waiting for them, since they were done with their shopping all that was left to do was go home and make sure Emma would go don for her nap. This time around David was driving and Snow was on the passenger seat Emma was in her baby car seat "Daddy?" she asked "Yes sweetheart" David responded with love "Are we there yet?" She asked innocently which caused David to chuckle and Snow to groan. "Are we there yet?' Emma repeated her question "No" Snow gave a Emma a simple anwser hoping that would be the end of it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet,"

"Yes"

"Really?" The yes threw Emma off her game she was just annoying her parents for fun but had they really gotten home already "No sweetie mommy was being silly but I think a certain little girl needs her nap," Snow replied to her daughters question "NO nap," Emma protested the idea of taking a nap "Am not even tired mommy" Emma yawned proving that she did need her nap. Her protests were cut short because she had falling asleep mid way. When they arrived home the unloaded their vehicle and David carried his baby girl to her nursery where he gentle laid her on her crib and tucked her in he lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead, Sweet dreams princess," He then went to join his wife on the living room . 

**Author's Note:**

> just reminding you lovely readers that this sereis will be taking prompts please and thankyou for reading my work hope you all enjoy


End file.
